1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to wagering systems, and particularly to electronic sports book wagering.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organization, company, institution or other entity that accepts bets or places wagers for bettors on the general outcome of events (e.g., on scores or other attributes of sporting events) is referred to as a sports book. The role of the sports book is to act as a market maker for sports wagers. The sports book accepts wagers placed on either team or competitor, and maintains a point spread which aims to ensure a profit (i.e., the vigorish) for the sports book regardless of the outcome of the wager by attempting to attract an equal dollar amount of wagers for each team or competitor of a particular event. Sports books in general are continually striving to improve profits while maintaining current bettors' interest and attracting new bettors.